Kehidupan Sekelompok Koas Gila
by Kanzanaki Haseo
Summary: Kami sekarang sudah menjadi koas. Hari ini aku, Aomine, Kise dan Kuroko mendapat giliran jaga malam. Kalau Murasakibara, Akashi, dan Midorima? Sepertinya masih digiling di rumah sakit.Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau seorang Haizaki Shougo menjadi seorang koas juga? [Chap 1 UP! : Jaga malam? Kise jagonya! Part I] [Koas!Reader, Koas!GoM]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Kehidupan Sekelompok Koas *Gila***

**Genre : Slice of Life,Humor *mungkin?***

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Kehidupan Sekelompok Koas *Gila* ©Kanzanaki Haseo**_**(ngetik+publish+buat cerita(?)),**_**Om seo**_**(narasumber),**_**dan Kakak seo**_**(ide+buat cerita(?)).**_

**Rating : K+**

**WARNING : Koas!Reader, Koas!GoM,Di chapter ini juman penjelasan, OOC, Typpo(s), Gaje, Garing, dan setumpuk masalah lainnya(?)~**

Yoo minna-san~  
Chapter ini cuman buat penjelasan aja, ceritanya baru dimulai di chapter depan.  
Kenapa harus dikasih penjelasan dulu?  
Supaya nanti gak nanggung bacanya,siapa tau ada yang belum tau koas itu apa,kan kalo ga tau nanti jadi ga ngerti bacanya(?)  
Di chapter ini cuman ada penjelasan doang,atau ga,kurang lebih kayak "terms of service" ,jadi kalau reader-san udah tau apa itu koas, anda(?) bisa langsung kebawah,dan baca tulisan yang di **bold**,atau kurang lebih kayak nyentang(?) "I have read and agreed with terms and conditions".

Sebetulnya seo belum kuliah,apa lagi jadi koas,jadi maaf kalo penjelasannya aneh~  
Yoo,mari kita mulai~

**Apa itu koas?**  
Koas adalah suatu masa dalam pendidikan kedokteran. Nah,kalau mau jadi dokter,kalian(?) harus melewati masa ini. Koas juga diperbolehkan untuk memeriksa pasien,menyuntik pasien,bahkan melakukan kompresi jantung pada pasien gawat darurat. Semuanya tentu dengan izin dan supervisi dari dokter penanggung jawab.

Masa koas ini dilalui setidaknya selama dua atau tiga tahun sebelum bisa dinyatakan bergelar dokter. Dalam masa koas ini,banyak tercipta kejadian unik nan ajaib,yang memancing timbulnya keringat,air mata,darah,sampah ompol(?).

**Mana istilah yang benar : 'koas','koass',atau 'k0- s5h'?  
**Jawabannya gak ada yang benar. Om seo sendiri memberi singkatan koas sebagai 'kami otomatis akan salah' . Orang lain yang lebih suka menggunakan istilah koass memberi singkatan koass sebagai 'kumpulan orang aneh serba salah'. Tapi,kalau tentang yang k0- s5h,seo no komen deh~ *ini kata om seo loh ya*

**Kalau gitu apa arti kata koas?**  
Tidak seperti istilahnya yang terdengar keren *menurut seo*,arti kata koas ini bisa membuat anda menangis.  
'as-' atau bisa disebut kependekan(?) dari 'asisten' adalah istilah untuk dokter yang membantu dokter spesialis,bisa berupa dokter PPDS (Program Pendidikan Dokter Spesialis) alias residen yang sedang mendalami pendidikan spesialisasi ataupun dokter umum yang bekerja di RS tersebut. Singkat kata,mereka pembantu dokter spesialis.

Awalan 'ko-',ironisnya juga memiliki arti pembantu seperti,contohnya dalam ko-pilot.

Jadi,koas secara kasar memiliki arti 'pembantunya pembantu'.  
Para koas atau mahasiswa kedokteran preklinik,silahkan menangis~ (btw buat apa menangis?) *ini kata om seo juga loh*

**Apa ibu kota Malaysia?**  
Ini ga usah seo jawab ya,soalnya pertanyaannya melenceng.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**Seo buat fanfic ini bukan bertujuan untuk mem-bash(?) para koas,dokter,ataupun mahasiswa kedokteran~ Tujuan seo nulis fanfic ini buat menghibur dan menyemangati para koas,dan sejenisnya.  
Jujur,sebenernya seo terhura ngeliat para koas dengan semangat *mungkin* belajar 2-3 tahun,nah di fanfic ini seo mo nulis kejadian-kejadian aneh,unik bin ajaib yang dialami om seo,siapa tau para koas dan sejenisnya diluar sana dapat terhibur~**_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Oh iya,untuk ceritanya seo nunggu review dari kalian dulu apakah mending dipublish ceritanya atau tidak.

Yoo~  
Ini preview ceritanya / chapter 1~

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"_Pokoknya setelah kita lulus nanti,kita akan mendaftar di universitas *beep* dan kita akan menjadi mahasiswa fakulitas kedokteran bersama."_

"_HAH"_

"_Aku sih setuju-setuju saja nanodayo. Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku ingin menjadi dokter bersama kalian."_

"_Nani?! O-oi Akashi! Kenapa kau yang menentukan pilihan kami? Aku masih ingin menjadi polisi tau!"_

"_Tapi Akashicchi,aku ingin menjadi pilot ssu!"_

"_Aku sih boleh-boleh saja,asalkan nanti kerjaan sampinganku menjadi guru TK."_

"_Disana ada snack ga,Akachin?"_

"_Menurut [Name]cchi bagaimana ssu?"_

"_E-eh aku.."_

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Nah,seo juga mau berterimakasih kepada :  
Tuhan yang Maha Esa  
Om seo yang udah iklas ditanyain pertanyaan yang bejibun banyaknya oleh seo. Makasih juga udah nyeritain gimana rasanya jadi koas,dan gimana kehidupan seorang koas sehari-hari.  
Pak Bill Gates yang udah mengembangkan sistem operasi yang seo gunakan untuk mengetik ini.  
dan,Kakak seo yang udah menularkan tiga perempat gangguan jiwanya ke seo,dan nyumbang beberapa ide cemerlang nan gila~

Oke minna-san~  
Seo minta reviewnya ya QwQ,mending di lanjutin / ga?

Akhir kata,  
Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2 :Jaga malam? Kise jagonya! I

**Title : Kehidupan Sekelompok Koas Gila**

**Genre : Slice of Life, Friendship, Humor *mungkin?***

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Kehidupan Sekelompok Koas Gila ©Kanzanaki Haseo**_**(ngetik+publish+buat cerita(?)), **_**Om seo**_**(narasumber), **_**dan Kakak seo**_**(ide+buat cerita(?)).**_

**Rating : K+**

**WARNING : Koas!Reader, Koas!GoM, OOC, Typpo(s), Gaje, Garing, Bahasa gak baku, dan setumpuk masalah lainnya(?)~**

**a/n : Ceritanya si Reader dan GoM itu satu SMA.  
tulisan **_**miring**_** buat kata batin dan kata yang tidak memakai bahasa indonesia.**

.

.

.

Special thank's buat **Kemalghifarry27 / kakak seo** yang udah jadi beta reader**  
**.

.

.

**Reader Point of View**  
Yoo,Namaku [full name].  
Sekarang aku sudah lulus SMA, dan sudah menjadi koas.  
Tepatnya kami bertujuh sekarang sudah menjadi koas.  
Sebetulnya aku juga tidak terlalu ingin menjadi dokter, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi?  
Kenapa kami bertujuh bisa menjadi koas? Bukankah kami memiliki cita-cita yang berbeda?  
Itu semua karna si mahluk merah pen- kurang tinggi.

**==Flashback==**  
1 minggu sebelum hari kelulusan.

"Horee,bentar lagi kita lulus _ssu_!" Seru Kise  
"Kalian akan mendaftar di universitas mana nanti _ssu_?" Tanya Kise, lalu ia kembali meminum jamunya ((kenapa jamu? Karna minuman yang satu ini anti mainstream!))

"Aku sih di universitas *sensor*." Jawabku sambil membaca komik.  
"Gak tau, belum mikirin." Jawab Aomine  
"Di universitas *beep* nanodayo." Jawab Midorima  
"Entahlah… Kraus…kraus…" Jawab Murasakibara sambil memakan maibou tercintah-nya…  
"Sepertinya di universitas *-*." Jawab Kuroko, lalu kembali meminum _vanilla shake_-nya

Lalu setelah itu, ada seorang mahluk pen- kurang tinggi, muncul di ambang pintu…

"Pokoknya setelah kita lulus nanti, kita akan mendaftar di universitas *beep* dan kita akan menjadi mahasiswa fakulitas kedokteran bersama." Ucap seseorang yang baru memasuki ruang kelas.

BRAKK!  
BYUUR!  
GAAH!  
SRPPH!  
UHUKOEK!  
SREKK!  
KRES  
ARF! ARF!

Suara "BRAKK!" itu berasal dari pintu kelas yang dibuka.  
Suara "BYUUR!" itu berasal dari suara Kise yang menyemburkan minuman jamunya, dan mengenai wajah Aomine.  
Suara "GAAH!" itu berasal dari teriakkan Aomine karena terkena sembur Kise.  
Suara "SRPPH!" itu suara Kuroko lagi minum _vanilla shake_-nya.  
Suara "UHUKOEK!" itu juga berasal dari suara Kuroko… rupanya dia keselek sedotan..  
Suara "SREKK!" Itu berasal dari halaman komik yang tidak sengaja ku sobek.  
Suara "KRES" itu suara Murasakibara lagi makan maibou…  
Dan, suara "ARF! ARF!" itu suara nigou.. tetapi nigou sedang tidak ada disini. Jadi itu suara ringtone-nya Kuroko.

19 kata yang terlontarkan oleh mulut sang Akashi Seijuro.  
_Kukira dia bertekad menjadi pemain shogi professional._

"Hah?" reflek(?)ku

"Tisu! Mana tisu?!" Teriak Aomine yang heboh sendiri  
Dengan sigap, akupun menaruh selembar kertas komik –yang tidak sengaja ku sobek tadi- ke muka Aomine… ceritanya pengganti tisu..

"Aku sih setuju-setuju saja _nanodayo_. Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku ingin menjadi dokter bersama kalian." Jawab Midorima. Kalau dia sih ga apa-apa, toh dia ingin menjadi dokter.

"_Nani_?! O-oi Akashi! Kenapa kau yang menentukan pilihan kami? Aku masih ingin menjadi polisi tau!" ucap Aomine membantah.

"Tapi Akashi_cchi_, aku ingin menjadi pilot _ssu_!" ucap Kise yang ikut membantah juga.

"Aku sih boleh-boleh saja, asalkan nanti kerjaan sampinganku menjadi guru TK." Jawab Kuroko meng-iya-kan ajakan *baca : paksaan* Akashi

"Disana ada snack ga, Aka_chin_?" Tanya Murasakiara,yang mulai gak nyambung..

"Menurut [Name]_cchi_ bagaimana _ssu_?" Tanya Kise.

"E-eh aku.." aku masih memikirkan tawaran *baca : paksaan* Akashi.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya Akashi

"Tentu saja TIDAK. Aku ingin menjadi polisi!" Bantah Aomine  
"Bukannya aku gak mau Akashi_cchi_, tapi aku ingin menjadi pilot _ssu_!" Jawab Kise  
"Sudah kubilang, aku setuju-setuju saja _nanodayo_." Ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melenceng.  
"Aku juga, tapi nanti aku ingin memiliki pekerjaan sampingan menjadi guru TK." Jawab Kuroko  
"Asalkan disana ada _snack_, aku mau-mau saja.." Ucap Murasakibara.

"Daiki, Ryouta. Sejak kapan kalian berani membantah perintahku?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengeluarkan guntingnya.

Aomine dan Kise langsung membatu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, [Name]?" Tanya Akashi  
"Sebentar,akan kupikirkan dulu."Jawabku

"Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya [name]. Perkataanku adalah mutlak." Ucap Akashi  
"Ba-baiklah, aku setuju." Ujapku

"Kalau kalian? Ryouta,Daiki?" Tanya Akashi  
"Ya! Kami sangat setuju _ssu_!" Jawab Kise,mungkin dia punya pemikiran yang sama denganku : _daripada ketiban gunting?_  
"Aku juga." Ujar Aomine pasrah.

"Baiklah. Saat pendaftaran sudah dimulai, kita berkumpul di universitas *beep*,dan langsung daftar di hari itu juga." Ucap Akashi

"_Dasar raja setan cebol, suka memerintah!" _gerutuku dalam hati.

"[Name], apa tadi kau bilang?" Tanya Akashi  
_Heee? Dia bisa baca pikiran?! Kenapa ga jadi mentalist aja!_

"Eh, itu tadi aku bilang 'raja sate cebol, suka pemerintah'." Jawabku sambil salam dua jari

**==Flashback: off==**

Sekarang aku, Aomine, Kise, dan Kuroko mendapat giliran jaga malam…

Jaga malam, kata yang berpotensi membuat koas merinding dari ujung rambut hingga ujung bulu jempol kaki. Setelah lelah digiling di rumah sakit, sekarang kami akan diperas kembali di IGD dari pukul tiga sore hingga pukul enam keesokan harinya. Jaga malam ini terjadi secara begiliran dari hari ke hari,tergantung stase yang dijalani. Lain halnya dengan satpam yang kalau habis jaga malam diperbolehkan libur keesokan harinya, seorang koas yang sudah selesai jaga tetap harus menjalani pendidikan seperti biasa keesokan harinya.

Menderita? Ya,jaga malam jelas tidak menjadi kegiatan yang bisa dinikmati oleh sebagian orang (ada sebagian orang lain yang sangat menikmati suasana gawat darurat saat jaga malam). Namun,justru inilah keunikan dunia koas! Banyak kejadian unik yang terlahir dari sesi jaga malam yang umumnya berlangsung selama lima belas jam. Banyak pelajaran hidup yang dipetik selama menghadapi pasien-pasien di IGD. Banyak ide dan kreativitas yang muncul ketika bosan menunggu di IGD.

Tugas jaga ini terjadi dari sejak sore hari, tetapi karena sebagian besar waktu yang dihabiskan berlangsung pada malam hari maka istilah 'jaga malam' lebih terkenal. Suatu jaga malam umumnya mengambil latar di bagian gawat darurat seperti IGD atau ruang resusitasi, di ruang rawat inap, di kamar bersalin khusus pada stase kebidanan, dan di ruang otopsi mayat khusus pada stase forensik.

Agar suatu proses jaga malam berlangsung dengan baik, harus ada beberapa komponen seperti konsulen (dokter spesialis), dokter jaga (atau residen, yaitu dokter yang sedang menjalani pendidikan spesialis), perawat, bidan, dan juga koas. Tim ini bertugas menangani berbagai pasien yang datang ke markas mereka, dengan keluhan yang bervariasi mulai dari gatal-gatal setelah makan ikan asin sampai dengan hilang kesadran karena terjatuh dari atap gerbong kereta.

Urutan hierarki dalam suatu proses jaga ini umumnya sama untuk setiap lokasi. Kekuasaan tertinggi dipegang oleh konsulen jaga, dan secara berturut-turut turun ke dokter jaga (biasanya residen), perawat, dan kami para koas. Tidak, tidak urutan yang benar adalah : konsulen jaga, dokter jaga, perawat, satpam, cleaning service, baru koas…. Tetapi kayaknya sebentar lagi pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi akan jatuh di tangan Akashi.

Lalu, apa peran kami dalam tugas mulia ini? Banyak sekali! Koas adalah sumber daya manusia serba bisa yang murah dan mudah dikendalikan(?). Seorang koas bisa berperan mulia dari awal menerima pasien, yaitu dengan melakukan anamnesis (wawancara kesehatan), melakukan pemeriksaan fisik, dan menulis di status pasien… ingat status pasien.. bukan status di sosial media  
Bahkan kalau ingin terlibat lebih awal lagi seorang koas bisa ikut menggotong pasien mulai dari ambulans. Inilah adegan heroik ala film yang bisa dilakukan saat jaga malam : ikut mengangkut pasien yang berdarah-darah sambil berteriak-teriak layaknya pedagang di pasar sepanjang jalan.

"Yak minggir Pak! Minggir Bu! Kesebelah kanan! Kanan!" teriak seseorang mirip tukang parkir yang beruban bersurai putih atau abu-abu? Entahlah.. Sepertinya dia juga masih dalam tahap koas?

Tu-tunggu! Orang tadi bersurai putih atau abu-abu kan? Dan mukanya-pun mirip Haizaki Shougo si preman tanah abang Teiko.. tapi rambutnya kan sudah diubah(?), jadi itu bukan Haizaki-_senpai_ yang dulu suka memalak-ku(?).

"Hei! Masih ingat aku?" Tanya orang yang mirip dengan Haizaki-_senpai._

DEG!

**TBC**

Seo tau ini kependekkan! Seo tau! /slap  
Minna-san… maaf yak chapter ini kependekkan….

Dan seo mau nanya dong!  
Sifat dan kepribadian Nijimura itu kayak gimana sih?  
Mayuzumi juga gimana?  
Seo butuh bantuan!

Dan.. minna-san! Seo udah keterima di smp lhoo! /slap

Review akan segera dibalas lewat PM~  
Dan untuk yang ga log-in dibales disini yak~

**Balesan review :**

**Akiyama Seira :  
**Makasih udah mereview~  
Hohohoh(?) iya cuman si Midorima sama Akashi doang yang enak :v

**Namecchi :  
**Makasih udah mereview~  
Okeh

**Kemalghifary27 :  
**Makasih udah mereview~  
Oke cuk  
Ini udah ditulis cuk

**Kemalghifary27 (Part II?) :  
**Makasih udah mereview lagi cuk~  
Udah cuk .-.  
Napa bisa ke hack cuk?

**Guest :**  
Makasih udah mereview~  
Oke

**Kemalghifary27 (Lagi?! /slap) :  
**Makasih udah mereview lagi cuk~  
Iya nih cuk  
Oke deh cuk  
Ini udah cuk  
Heeh cuk

Dan kalau ada yang mau nyumbang ide silahkan review~  
Seo juga masih binggung gimana caranya nge-nista-in Aomine dan Akashi /slap

Okee,sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaaaaaa~  
Mind to review?


End file.
